castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Trevor Belmont (animated series)
is the main protagonist of the Castlevania Netflix series. He is a vampire hunter, who is the last descendant of the Belmont family, exiled and excommunicated. He is voiced by Richard Armitage in the English version of the show. Early life Trevor was the last surviving member of the Belmont clan, a family who dedicated their lives to fight creatures of darkness commanded by Dracula and protect mankind. However, rumors spread that the Belmont clan practiced black magic attracting evil to them, causing the family to be exiled and excommunicated by the Church, eventually leaving Trevor all on his own. Throughout the series Meeting the Speakers In 1476, Trevor came across a village where a few of its inhabitants accused his family of practicing black magic. After fighting and defeating them, he fled from the village. He then came across the town of Gresit, a fortified city that was not yet overrun by Dracula’s army. Making his way inside, Trevor talked to the citizens and learned of a legend of a “sleeping soldier” who slumbered beneath the city. While walking through the streets, he spotted an elderly man being harassed by two abusive priests. Although he wanted to walk away, he reluctantly saved the old man by brutally defeating the priests. Escorting the Elder back to his hut, Trevor met the Speakers, a group of scholars persecuted by the Church and falsely blamed for the attacks by Dracula’s monsters. Persuaded by the old man to find his grandchild who had gone to find the sleeping soldier, Trevor complied, on the condition that he and his fellow scholars leave Gresit and hide from the Church. Exploring the catacombs, Trevor discovered “hot pipes” and “torches that light themselves”. After falling through the floor, he encountered a Cyclops that turned its victims into stone. Trevor battled and killed the monster, freeing one of its victims from the stone prison. It was none other than the Elder’s granddaughter, Sypha Belnades. With her determination to find the sleeping soldier, Trevor convinced her to return to her grandfather to put his mind at ease, believing that the tale of the sleeping soldier was nothing more than a myth. Upon their return, Trevor once again, argued with Sypha about the myth, convinced that the catacombs were a part of Dracula’s castle based on his ancestors writings. He told the elder to leave, but was convinced by the old man to stay in town until sundown. Stepping out of the hut, Trevor found himself surrounded by priests, who brought him to the Bishop. Offered a pardon and his life, Trevor was ordered by the Bishop to leave Gresit while the Speakers would be executed. Returning to the Speakers, Trevor warned them of the Bishop’s insane plans for their demise. He tried to convince them to leave the city, but instead found himself lectured by Sypha and her grandfather, who resolved to stay and fight their own battles. Reluctantly pushed by their convictions, Trevor hid the Speakers in the catacombs and confronted the citizens of Gresit alone. He fought his way through the priests and was chased by a mob, but was eventually saved by Sypha who utilized magic. Trevor then convinced the people that the Bishop and the priests of the Church were the ones responsible for the monsters’ attacks. The angry mob attacked the leader of the priests, killing him. With the villagers under his command, Trevor instructed them to kill Dracula’s monsters, explaining how to do it. After they defeated the monsters, including Blue Fangs, the surface became unstable, causing Trevor and Sypha to fall through the ground and land deeper inside the catacombs than they were before. Awakening Alucard Avoiding the traps of the catacombs, Trevor and Sypha eventually found a coffin. They discovered a vampire, whom Trevor believed to be Dracula but Sypha believed to be the sleeping soldier. Mistaking the vampire’s intentions, Trevor fought the vampire and eventually landed a slash on his chest only to be pinned down moments later. Desperate, Trevor stabbed the vampire in the chest with a knife, intent on killing the vampire even at the cost of his own life. But to his surprise, the vampire spared him and introduced himself as Alucard. Alucard had waited for a hunter and a scholar to find him, as predicted by the prophecies of the Speakers. Convinced by Alucard that the three of them could defeat Dracula together, Trevor led the group as they began their journey. Personality Trevor Belmont is the last of the Belmonts, a family dedicated to monster hunting, so as to protect the citizens of Wallachia. The Belmonts fell on hard times when the Church excommunicated the family and banished them from their ancestral lands. Given practices of the Church's leadership, the excommunication was likely done because the Belmonts knowledge conflicted with the Church's teachings, the association between the Belmonts and the monsters they hunt, the Belmont's martial power, or all of the above reasons. Whatever the case, the excommunication has had a profound influence on Trevor. Trevor draws many parallels to Dracula in that they have both become misanthropic as a direct result of the Church wrongly prosecuting them and their loved ones. This parallel is exemplified by their very similar statements regarding how the citizens of Wallachia reacted to the Church's misdeeds. Dracula said of the citizens who watched his wife burn that "any one of them could have stood up and said 'No, we won't behave like animals anymore'." Trevor similarly observes of the Church and the citizens that "For evil bastards to win power, all ordinary people have to do is stand aside and keep quiet." At the start of season one, both men hold all the citizens of Wallachia to varying degrees of responsibility for the sins of the Church's leadership. Unlike Dracula, who is actively killing humans out of misanthropy, Trevor has simply become cynical, blunt and apathetic to the citizens of Wallachia. At the start of the Season 1, he is still a protector at heart but sees his assistance and knowledge as being unwanted due to his excommunication. Feeling that he has no purpose, he lives as a wandering alcoholic who protects himself and is content to let citizens suffer the fate they have allowed to befall themselves. Trevor still has a soft spot and protective attitude toward those who have been wronged as he has. He is drawn into the battle for Gresit when he decides to defend the Speakers, who are helping the townsfolk from the churches prosecution. He is acutely aware of the dangers of prosecution and seeks to be a protector in that capacity for the Speakers. However, the Speakers own idealism and the developing battles in Gresit slowly change Trevor and reawaken his familial purpose. At his core, Trevor Belmont is a firm believer in the Belmont's values: protecting and fighting for the people of Wallachia. This is likely what separates Trevor's degree of misanthropy from Dracula's. Trevor's debates with the Speakers to help him re-find his path to following these values. As observed by the Speaker Elder, Trevor is a "defeated" man who decided he had lost his battle for the soul of the country when he was excommunicated. The Speakers inspire Trevor by helping the people even when they are hated by them and being more afraid of not fulfilling their righteous purpose than being killed. Trevor realizes he too fears not being able to fulfill his purpose to fight for the people of Wallachia, and that the citizen's hatred or closeness to him are, in fact, irrelevant to his choice. By the end of Season 1, Trevor's idealism is debatable but he has certainly found purpose as being the protector that a Belmont is meant to be. When it comes to monsters, Trevor is prone to quick judgment and intolerance. This is best exemplified when he attacks Alucard. In Trevor's words regarding killing Alucard: "You have fangs and you sleep in a coffin. That's good enough for me." In his battle with Alucard, he shows he is willing to die if it would mean Dracula's death, and considers surviving to be "a luxury". Powers and abilities *'Expert combatant': Trevor is an exceptional warrior. He is in peak physical condition and possesses "reflexes like a cat". He was able to win in a bar brawl against four opponents while smashed drunk. When sober, he is nigh unbeatable to all but the mightiest of monsters. *'Weapon mastery': Trevor is a master with his family whip and shortsword. He has proven himself capable of extreme accuracy with his whip and held his own in a sword duel with Alucard; Alucard being a master swordsman. He is also quite capable with other weapons, being able to hurl spears and axes with deadly accuracy. *'Knowledge of monsters': Trevor Belmont is completely versed in the Belmont family's studies on monsters and the supernatural. As the last Belmont, he is quite possibly the foremost expert in the world on monsters and demons. Examples of his knowledge in use are applying salt to weapons and consecrating his family whip to kill demons. It was also Trevor's knowledge of cyclops that allowed him to save Sypha Belnades's life. *'Educated and knowledgeable of mob mentality': Trevor's knowledge and excommunication from the church has made him very aware of the dangers of mob mentality as well as being resistant to it. A lifetime of being the scapegoat for problems has taught him how to avoid the threat his fellow citizens pose to him. His experience helped him protect the idealistic speakers from the Church and the mob as he was able to anticipate the worst. Trevor is a cynical man; perhaps because he has seen what lies can do to those who believe them. He is skeptical of fantastical beliefs, sometimes to a fault as in the case of the Sleeping Warrior story. *'Natural military commander': In the battle for Gresit, Trevor proved himself to be a brave commander and marvelous tactician. He was immediately able to form a military defense against the night horde with Sypha, a priest and a group of terrified peasants. During the battle, he was able to leverage each of his allies abilities to great effect. Appearances Gallery Screenshots TrevorNetflixEp4.png|Trevor in "Monument" DGUdovgUIAAXVEN.jpg Castlevania Netflix Series S01E04 Monument.jpg|'Trevor' and Sypha Short Sword Netflix.png|'Trevor' wielding his Short Sword Dom0OVmV4AA9DSy.jpg|'Trevor' with his two comrades Pfz29mwVeu1xek5ydo6 1280.png|'Trevor' wielding the Morning Star whip Concept art DmxMgdDUUAAdwTO.jpg|Official concept art Tumblr p1hmik4C5O1rs9hhio1 1280.jpg|Official concept art Trevor Belmont (animated series) - 01.jpg|Early concept Trevor Belmont (animated series) - 05.jpg|Official character sheet Trevor Belmont (animated series) - 02.jpg Trevor Belmont (animated series) - 04.jpg|Outfit details and weapons Trevor Belmont (animated series) - 03.png|Facial sketches by Samuel Deats Other Castlevania Netflix Series Trevor Belmont Stats.png|'Trevors stats Trivia *The crest on Trevor's tunic is a simplified version of the Belmont Crest from ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. es:Trevor Belmont/serie Category:Belmont Clan Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Trevor Belmont Category:Vampire Hunters and Huntresses Category:Animated Series Characters